I Choose You!
by ModernElegy
Summary: Don't let people tell you that Flamethrower doesn't solve problems. Or, how Mike Ross introduced pokemon into Pearson Hardman  for the suitsmeme prompt .
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

_**I Choose You!**_

* * *

><p>It was a well-known fact: being a lawyer was stressful. It stands to reason, then, that being a lawyer at the top firm in New York City to the best closer in said firm, while having no practical knowledge of the law itself was exponentially more stressful. But Mike Ross, former drop-out turned Harvard alum (in name only, of course), was taking in stride. He'd already brought in a client, navigated the take down of a scam spawned from a very lowly pro-bono eviction case, and tidied up (most of) the loose ends in his personal life. Most recently (say, around seven that night), Mike had finished preparing the briefs that his boss, Harvey Specter, requested by the next morning- all six loopholes highlighted and annotated in the order of effectiveness.<p>

So Mike was doing all right for himself.

But sometimes, just once in a while, he needed to decompress. Take a proverbial chill pill. And on nights like that, too early to go home (and risk looking bad and getting even more work), he pulled the papers to the edge of his desk, and popped out his totally kick ass yellow colored Gameboy Color that had been in his possession for the last thirteen years.

It wasn't exactly in the best condition- he'd bought it used from Trevor when he'd gotten a new one for his birthday, but it was a faithful, steadfast companion, and when he needed to take out his frustrations- well, his Charizard destroyed things for him.

Don't let anyone ever tell you that Flamethrower doesn't solve problems. Because it does. On the inside.

* * *

><p>It was like that, one day, during Mike's lunch break. He finished his work, but had no real desire to go outside in a heatwave for food. Nope, Mike was content to whip out his Gameboy and make his way closer to the elite four.<p>

That is, until Harvey leaned over his cubicle with an arched eyebrow.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"The deposition is over there."

"That's not what I asked Mike."

"I'm enjoying my lunch break, is what I'm doing."

"What are you, twelve? Please don't tell me that's a Gameboy."

"No worries, I won't."

Harvey resisted the very tempting urge to bury his face in his hand. During the conversation, Mike had not looked up once; very intent on whatever he was playing.

"And if I told you that we were going out right now for very important matters?"

"I would say that I'm officially on my lunch break and I'm _sixty eight points away from leveling up my Charizard_."

Harvey could tell from the slight smirk on Mike's face that he was at least partly teasing.

"I didn't hire a prepubescent nineties child, Mike."

"You sure about that?"

"Now that you mention it…"

Mike rolled his eyes, finally looking up at the senior partner. "Look, Harvey, everyone has their methods of de-stressing. Some people smoke, other drink. I beat the Elite Four. Now unless you want me to have some sort of… mental break, you'll come back in-" he checked the time on his computer, "-twelve minutes when I'm no longer playing, and instead back on official time. Not like you'd understand the need to chill out with a game."

Harvey quirked a slight grin. "Oh, I understand. I just don't see the point in 'de-stressing' with a Charizard- clearly Blastoise is the best choice. Hands down. See you in eleven minutes, then."

He sauntered away cool as a cucumber, leaving Mike slack-jawed.

"In knew it! I'm so playing you!"

Hey- maybe he could kick Harvey's ass in the virtual world.

Harvey Specter Would Like to Battle!

Harvey Specter had become used to working with very childish clients. There was always some genius inventor who had the mindset of a kid in a candy store. Usually a very paranoid kid, actually. Wyatt was only the tip of the iceberg when it came to those clients.

Nicholas Abernathy McCormack III had just signed Pearson Hardman as the law firm to protect his assets when he merged with Satoshi and launched a reintroduction to the original Pokemon for American markets. McCormack, from a long line of inventors and businessmen and consequently someone with the best lined pockets in New York and the east coast, decided that it was time to bring back his favorite generation of pokemon- the first one. So he developed the new 3D software that would launch the previously Japanese-only Pokemon Green.

McCormack's contribution was both creative and technical. The 3D programming for the new Gameboys was already being sold, of course, but the specific new and improved "Pokemon Laser Green" was all the young inventor's own design.

But there was that element of paranoia that was simply impossible to escape. Harvey needed to impress this kid. In this case, that meant beating the self-proclaimed "Pokemon Champion." With Wyatt it had been easy- take some dives throw some easy punches- and he was easily in the kid's good graces. Not this time.

Mike, of course, was standing in front of him, a smug smile positively beaming on his face. Harvey scowled.

"Don't act so…"

"Suave? Quick thinking? Well prepared?"

"Not exactly the words I was looking for…"

"Face it, Harvey- you need me on this. You need a 'kid.'" When he actually made the air quotes, Harvey was quite sure that a punching was imminent.

"Who says I need you?"

"Then why am I standing here?"

"Because as my associate I need you to make my life easy. So were going to be taking our lunch breaks right here until my team is just strong enough to be his and we can land him as a client."

To his credit, Mike actually managed to battle his decidedly un-manly chuckle and instead, simply whipped out his Gameboy and his cable link.

Harvey was overcome with the feeling that he would regret this.

It took exactly twelve minutes for Harvey to be consumed by the battle. Mike's team was good- even he had to admit that. And Mike's ability was even better. The kid battled smartly, rather than just powerfully, accommodating within his six-pokemon team all the combinations necessary to overcome nearly all the elements. He used that elemental strategy to plan accordingly- most of his pokemon knew moves of other types to fill in the holes.

His pride, though, was his Haunter. As much as Mike boasted of his Charizard, it was that Haunter with its combination of hypnosis and dream eater that dealt out some nasty damage.

Harvey, however, was much subtler in his style. His pokemon had the tendency to change the statuses of his opponents, leaving them poisoned, burned, and paralyzed. Of course, even the pokemon world, Harvey had more money than god, and he thusly stocked up on countless hyper potions and status healers, and he wasn't afraid to continuously switch out to use them.

By a half hour into their match, a half of a goddamn hour, the two were locked in a stale mate. Harvey had finally disposed of Mike's powerhouse Poliwrath, but that Sandslash was causing him trouble, since Mike kept bringing it out whenever Harvey tried to use his Zapdos.

That Haunter was also a problem, seeing as it had taken out his Alakazam, which was Harvey's normal one-shot KO'er. And even though the Poliwrath was gone, that Lapras was constantly threatening his Magmar.

Growing frustrated, Harvey announced that he had work to do right goddamn now, and Mike and his stupid skinny ties would have to wait until tomorrow to get his ass handed to him.

"Harvey, we can't stop in the middle of a game!" Mike protested, even as Harvey unlinked his Gameboy and stowed it in his drawer.

"Unfortunately, Mike, we're grown ass men with grown ass jobs in a law firm!" he growled out, shooing the associate from his office. Mike had that stupid grin on his face again.

"Ohhh, someone is a sore loser! I get it! I have you cornered and you can't handle it! Who's the kid now!"

Harvey closed the door in his face, even though the kid's voice echoed through the crack.

"Same teams! Same health conditions or it's cheating!" Harvey spun his chair around, so all Mike could see through the glass walls was the back of his head.

"Chicken!"

Childish insults would not get to him- not one bit. They absolutely wouldn't be the reason that Harvey crushed Mike tomorrow. Virtually, of course.

* * *

><p>AN: Written for blue-wo1f's prompt on suitsmeme about Mike being a 90s kid and beating his stress with pokemon. There is another part written that I'll post soon enough, and I need to write two or three more parts. Enjoy!

(And expect a deluge of suits fics to be posted. I have at least... three written ones, and two in the works (plus extending another one :D))


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

_**Mike Used Transform!**_

* * *

><p>The day was bright and cool. For once, Autumn was arriving perfectly on schedule in New York City, and the morning was a chilly sixty five degrees. The smell of crisp leaves and cool air was a hallmark of Halloween morning that Mike was very familiar with.<p>

Mike could not believe that that Pearson Harden had a tradition of coming into work costumed on Halloween. With all of Harvey's talk of being a "grown goddamn man," Mike was sure that this day, above any other, people would be even more on the straight and narrow.

But Donna had given him the message, courtesy of Harvey. Seeing her hiding a sly smirk, Mike couldn't quite bring himself to believe her. So that morning, he stuffed his costume pieces into his messenger bag and wore one of his best suits- an Armani one that came from the /second/ rack from the door in Rene's shop.

However, when he stepped out of the elevator, Mike realized a few things. First of all, Donna had not been lying. Gregory was walking past him, zombie makeup covering his face, including a fake bite mark artfully applied around his head.

Mike also realized exactly why he saw Gregory walk past as a zombie, and Louis go about his work complete with vampire fangs and a cape. There were clients, major ones, talking with partners and associates, chatting over lavish brunch stations. And with those clients were excited children, listening to scary stories and begging for candy and treats.

This wasn't for the lawyers- it was for the clients' kids, and the clients by the transitive property. It made sense. Impress the kids, keep the clients, proliferate that "good faith" the firm was so proud of.

"Well, well, well." Mike turned around at the sound of Harvey's voice. And he absolutely did not do a double take, but it was a near thing.

The man's pants were black, his shirt was purple, his neck held some sort of talisman necklace and his normally impeccable hair was gelled so it spiked forward.

"Did you decide to dress like a real lawyer for Halloween this year?"

There were snappy comebacks to a statement like that. Mike was sure of it. He'd probably make a really, really good one under different circumstances.

"You're... Gary Oak?"

"No, I'm Harvey Specter."

Mike rolled his eyes. "You're /dressed/ like Gary Oak." This time, it wasn't a question.

"It's Halloween, Mike- where's your holiday /spirit/?"

"I am going to do you a favor and ignore that pun. You owe me."

"Hello Mister Hot-shot. Too good for a costume?" Donna came up. Dressed as a cheerleader.

"Please, please, please tell me that was a coincidence."

Mike realized why Harvey was dressed as Gary Oak- one of the firm's biggest clients (with the heaviest wallet), whom Harvey himself had brought in, had a seven year old obsessed with Pokemon. The original pokemon. So Harvey had given the kid a stuffed Eevee doll, and a brand new DS.

So the young associate didn't feel so out of place when he came out of the bathroom, changed into yellow jeans, a yellow shirt with brown stripes on the back, brown sneakers and a tail hooked to his back belt loop.

He especially felt accepted when he was bum-rushed by a mob of eager little faces, demanding that he use thundershock and do the "pikachu voice." Mike obliged willingly, pretending to send the attack at other random associates, who in turn allowed him (and the kids) the satisfaction of pretending to be shocked.

Unbeknownst to Mike, Harvey was watching him- his eyes occasionally flicking to him and the kids, the corners of his mouth softening. Donna kindly did not say anything about Harvey's attitude, instead echoing his thoughts verbally when he would (or could) not.

"Aw, he's so good with the kids."

"Don't get sentimental on me now," Harvey said while chuckling, plucking up some fresh fruit from the brunch buffet.

"Are you going to deny your lunch time cable link battles with him?"

"Remind me again why I hired you."

"Harvey, Harvey, he's our man, if he can't beat 'em no one can!"

"Remind me to give you a raise."

"Hey Harvey?"

"Yeah?"

"Give me a raise."

* * *

><p>AN: Review? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

_Rocket Grunt Louis Wants to Battle!_

* * *

><p>To his credit, Mike didn't flinch when the door to Harvey's office slammed open. He sat on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, only deigning to raise an eyebrow coolly in response. The show of not being phased wasn't much of a show- things like this, interruptions of the utmost urgency- were the norm at Pearson Hardman, and if you couldn't handle the heat there was no <em>way<em> you were surviving the law office.

Harvey chose a more direct approach. He sighed heavily as Donna came rushing in behind Louis, cutting off her attempts to explain what a rat bastard he'd been by asking succinctly, "What the hell are you doing here? Your mother didn't teach you to know- or listen to your _betters_?"

That was accompanied with a pointed look at his secretary, the insinuation (_fact_) that she was superior rolling off his shoulders without acknowledgement. Instead, he chose to affect his most sinister, knowing look; one that failed to provoke any sort of reaction from the two men in the office.

"I'm going to find out, you know," he seethed, stepping forwards. Neither Harvey nor Mike made any move in response while Louis' gaze swept between them. "These little pow-wows," he continued, eyes narrowed as if he were some story book detective on the verge of a breakthrough, "Don't think I haven't noticed you two spending so much time together. You're in on something- _I know you are_."

Had he not outsmarted Louis before, Mike might have been on edge. As it was, he was rifling through his collection of witty quotes, trying to decide on a zinger before Harvey cut him off-

-"It's not like you to play your hand without proof, Louis. So either get to your point or get out."

Well there went that. It was just as well, really. He was on thin ice already; putting more pressure even on someone Jessica could stand less than himself seemed like pushing it. But said less-liked individual seemed to know that too, and instead of rising to Harvey's bait right away, he took a few careful, measured steps towards Mike- enough to truly edge in on the associate's comfort zone.

"You want proof?" He attempted what was probably meant to be a sinister smile but fell short and ended up looking fairly comical. "You. Slipped. Up. You were too obvious and now I'm going to get you."

"That line should probably only be used in Saturday morning cartoons, you know," Mike added airily, casting a cocky look at Harvey who simply rolled his eyes.

But his vision was blocked by a large, blurry shape; or, rather, a small shape that was large and blurry because Louis had decided to brandish it three centimeters from his nose.

"Dude stop touching me-"

"I'm not touching you!" The barked retort was meant with silence that rang heavily and awkwardly in the room for a few tense seconds. "… What I mean to say is look. At. This."

In his fingers there was a small, plastic red and white ball, ringed with a single black stripe. Mike stared at it dumbly for a long moment before his chest began to shake. Giggles escaped from his lips and his whole face broke out in a large, jovial grin.

"Is that what this is about?" His laughter was almost manic and was echoed by gentler, more stately laughs from Harvey's desk. Louis' face turned red in indignation.

"This is all I need! I found this in my office. You're planning something- and _this is my ace_. I'm going to get security footage- and if there is one prank- if one thing is placed in or removed from my office without my permission _you two will be the prime suspects_."

Louis' wannabe cop act was the death knell for both the other men. The balls on Harvey's desk rattled with the gale force laughter, and the accusatory party was bewildered enough to be caught by Donna who led him away with a firm grip on his elbow and a shove for good measure.

"Harvey!" Mike gasped, slumping onto his side on the couch. "That was _brilliant_! I didn't even think- oh my god, that was perfect!"

"You didn't think? So that stroke of genius was just an accident, kid?"

The giggles quieted, eyes widening in puzzlement as the two regarded each other. So neither had-?

But that was solved easily enough. Donna hadn't _said_ anything, but Harvey glanced at her from his peripheral vision and shook his head.

"I still need to give you a raise."

"I'm already working on that."

"I know you are."

* * *

><p>AN: Forgive me- I really did abandon this account. As my taste in fandoms/genres/writing is changing and growing, I'm in the process of writing lots of new things, which will all be uploaded on a new account and cross posted at ao3. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and such! A new era of writing is definitely approaching!


End file.
